The Avatar Changed Forever, and The Ultimate Ally
by Crossoverman
Summary: Sometime after recruiting a new ally Aang gets turned into a girl by a Gender Bender.Now he will have to deal with the new state, and how will Zuko feel if he knows about it.female AangxZuko TophxOC
1. Meet Xaito The Shadow Bender

Chapter 1 Meet Xaito The Shadow Bender

It had been a week since the plan to attack the Fire Nation during the solar eclipse and Aang and the gang searched for another way to defeat them. It was night and the gang had set up camp. "Man, I wonder, just how ARE we going to defeat the Fire Nation. I mean, the attack during the solar eclipse was a bust. What hope do we have now?" Sokka wondered. "A fool's hope that's for sure," Toph replied. "Hey come on, we will find a way to defeat the Fire Nation. After all, we got this far," Aang said.

"Still, what we need is an ultimate fighter. Someone who could easily take on a bunch, hell an army of Fire Benders. Someone like-" Sokka thought but couldn't really think of anyone matching that description. Toph then remembered something. "Hey, I just remembered something. I've heard of rumor before that there have been sightings of people moving stuff with their hands, but without touching the object. I also heard it looked liked their shadows were connecting with the object they were moving," she said. "So, you're saying that those people are Shadow Benders?" Sokka asked. "Yeah, I guess that's what you'd call them," Toph answered.

Sokka, Aang, and Katara looked at each other and started to laugh out loud. "Yeah right, Shadow Benders," Sokka laughed. "As if there's people that can bend shadows, get real," Katara laughed. "Man, are you just being paranoid or do you seriously believe that?" Aang joked. "Come on, think about it.It may be possible I mean, there were those 'Sand Benders'," Toph said. "You do have a point there," Sokka said. "Still come on, being able to bend shadows does sound incredibly farfetched," Katara said.

"Farfetched maybe, but true," a guy walking by them said. He was 15 years old and wore a black cloak covering all but his from his nose and down on his face, and it covered most of his legs. "You seriously believe in Shadow Benders?" Aang asked. "Sure, I happen to know one. Anyways, I'm outta here," the guy said. He started to leave, but before he was out of sight a net came flying at him. He dodged it but 7 Fire Benders jumped him. "He needs help!" Aang yelled. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and him ran to help the guy but while the fight was going on he he somehow managed to stop the Fire Benders right where they were.

His shadow connected with the Fire Benders' shadows. He then lifted his hand and the shadows trapped the Fire Benders in a ball. He then turned his hand and made a fist. The cracking of the Fire Benders' bones could be heard. The guy put his hand down and the ball disappeared and the shadows got back in place. One last Fire Bender, most likely a scout, was running away, out of his hiding spot and to the Fire Nation. The guy extended his arm shadow and it quickly caught up to the scout. He was stopped right in his tracks and the guy's arm shadow crept up the scout's back and binded his neck choking him.He eventually suffocated and died.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were amazed at the guy's ability. "I guess my secrets out," he said and took off his cloak. He was a tall boy with spiky black hair and black eyes.His clothes were also black. He said "I am a Shadow Bender." "How the-but, that's impossible," Sokka said dumbfounded. "Whoa! That was awesome how you took out those Fire Benders! But still, you didn't have to kill them," Aang said. "Yes I did. If the Fire Nation knows about me I'll be number 1 on their 'immediately kill list'," the Shadow Bender said.

"Really, you'd be more of a threat than Aang?" Katara questioned. "Let me start at the beginning. We Shadow Benders used to be normal people, but then about 150 years ago a meteorite crashed in our city. It contained a very rare element that we call Shadosite because it mutated our genes giving us the ability to bend shadows. However,our peacefulness would not last forever. Ten years ago the Fire Nation nearly destroyed our entire race. I was only five years old, I lost my friends and family. Only ten of us managed to escape I believe, there may be fewer of us. I know that my master, Darisu Ferai, made it out," the Shadow Bender told them. "So I guess you hold a grudge against the Fire Nation huh?" Toph asked. "Not the Fire Nation, just Fire Benders," the Shadow Bender answered.

"Thank God," Aang said. "So I'm guessing you've had trouble with a Fire Nation-destruction obsessed freak," the Shadow Bender said. "Yeah, there was named Jet-" "Whom Katara had a crush on," Toph interrupted. "Shut up, anyways, he was really obsessed with destroying the Fire Nation. He didn't even care if there were innocent lives at stake, so long as there were Fire Nation it didn't matter to him," Katara told the Shadow Bender. "Wow,he must of had some deep emotional scars. I do too but, I'm more level headed. Oh, and I must show this one ability I have," he said. He steeped onto Toph's shadow and seeped into it. He came back up completey covered by shadow. He shrunk to Toph's height and his appearance became more and more like Toph's until he looked exactly like her.

The shadow on the Shadow Bender impersonating Toph disappeared and she said "I can assume people's identities by seeping into their shadow. You could even do a blood test, it'd still say that I'm Toph. You could even kick me in the crotch and you'd feel nothing there." "Wow, that is one hell of an ability," Sokka said amazed. "You wanna join on our quest to defeat the Fire Nation?You'd be a great addition to the team," Aang said. "Sure, by the way-" The Shadow Bender turned back into his regular form. "My name is Xaito, Xaito Giamachi," he said. "Great name. I'm Aang the Avatar." "I'm Katara." "I'm Sokka, her older brother." Toph was about to speak but Xaito said "Let me guess, your Toph, heir to the wealthy Bei Fong estate." "You've, heard of me?" Toph asked. "I've been sight seeing. Heheh, not the doll your parents say your are but still just as beautiful," Xaito said.

Toph blushed a little but controlled herself and the blushing went away fast. "It'll be great to have you on the team," Aang said. "Thanks, but I must tell you of my only weakness. If I'm in a place where there's no shadow I'm powerless. All I can do in that situation is literally hide in my own shadow and flee," Xaito explained. "Say that reminds me, how can you see? I mean your eyes are completely black," Sokka said. "Well, it's a lot like how Toph sees. I can tell where things are by their shadow. At night everything is as clear as day to me. A forest whose treetops completely block out the sun is my greatest ally because everything would be covered in shadow," Xaito explained.

Aang introduced Xaito to Appa and Momo and they liked him. They stayed at their campsite that night. Sorry, no major gender bending yet. Maybe in the next chapter. I'll need help with this fic.


	2. Not So Quite Ready

Chapter 2 Not So Quite ready to defeat the Fire Nation Yet

The next morning everyone got up and Aang hopped up on Appa. "So where we going?" Xaito asked. "We're going to the Fire Nation so we can defeat them once and for all," Aang answered. "Whoa, slow down Aang. We're not ready yet. Your destiny is to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, not mine. You still need to master whatever elements you haven't mastered," Xaito said. The others had disappointed looks on their faces. "Come on, there's a harbor town not far from here. We can get supplies from there," Xaito said. And so the others followed him.

While on the trail Katara started to chat with Toph. "Hey Toph, I think Xaito likes you," Katara said. "What, are you kidding? He's 15 and I'm 12. I'm sure he'd be interested in more full-chested girls," Toph replied. "It's only a 3 year difference big whoop," Katara told her. "Look could we end this discussion already? Girly topics make me wanna throw up," she said. Within the next ferw minutes they entered the town Xaito spoke of. "Aah, good ol' Ding Shao," he said soaking in the goodness of the moment. They went in and bought supplies, and even managed to see a few sights, but shortly they a group of three kids about Xaito's age. One was a tall boy with spiky black hair, in the middle was a girl with short blonde hair, and on the end a big bald guy. "Oh no, TetSuGai," Xaito said. "Then who are the others?" Aang asked. "No that's the name of their team. Tetsumo, the tall guy whose the leader, Susumu, the femme fatale, and Gaizka, the muscle of the team," Xaito explained.

"Xaito, didn't think we were going to catch you're cheating face in town again," Tetsumo said. "Now you're going to pay for your swindling," Susumo said ready to fight. Gaizka got ready too. "Just what did you do?" Sokka asked. "I used my powers to cheat in games. So I owe them money," Xaito told Sokka. Tetsumo said "Get ready to feel the power of-" Then the whole team yelled "TetSuGai!" "Run!" Xaito yelled.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Xaito ran throughtout town trying lose TetSuGai but they had no luck. They came across the cabbage merchant. Katara, Toph, and Sokka went around the stand but Aang went through and blew the stand towards TetSuGai to stall them. Xaito used his powers to save the cabbages and placed them in front of the merchant but TetSuGai just squashed them trying to catch Aang and the others. "Aah! My cabbages! Why does my life seem like one big running gag?" the cabbage merchant asked himself feeling down. Soon they came by a couple who were watching a street performer dressed in colorful clothing like a jester. Aang accidentally bumped into him and his viewers went away. "You ruined my PERFORMANCE!!" he yelled. "Sorry," Aang said. He ran away from TetSuGai and him and the others managed to exit town with TetSuGai wondering where they were. "They'll come back," Tetsumo said. Him, Susumo, and Gaizka went somewhere in Ding Shao.

Xaito and everyione else started laughing. "That sure was fun," he said. "Still, you can't keep running away from them. Sooner or later they will get you if this keeps up they will catch you," Toph told Xaito. "Yeah I suppose you're right." Xaito suddenly got an idea. He said "Which is why we gotta head back to where the campsite is," Xaito suggested. Everyone else look at each other with a "what?" expression on their face. They followed Xaito to where they camped and he immediately went to where he kiled the Fire Benders.

He robbed them of their money. Toph and the others saw this and she said "Stealing from the dead?" "What? It's all for good will," Xaito said. They headed back to Ding Shao and TetSuGai were waiting right ther for them. "Don't worry I got the money," Xaito said. He threw the bags of to them. "What did you do steal money from Fire Benders?" Susumo asked sarcastically. "Yes," Xaito answered. "It'll do," Tetsumo said. "You're debt is paid," Gaizka said. TetSuGai headed off for somewhere else through town.

"Come on, I know a place where we can stay," Xaito said. He led Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka to a small cottage. They entered and Xaito greeted the old lady that lived there. "Old Lady Mira, hi," Xaito greeted. "Why hello Xaito. Who are your friends," Old Lady Mira asked. "I'm Aang." "I'm Katara." "I'm Sokka." "And I'm Toph." "So you're the heir to the wealthy Bei Fong estate." Old Lady Mira turned to Aang and said "And you're the avatar. Certainly quite the crowd you've been hangning out with." "Yeah, can we spend the night here?" Xaito asked. "Of course you and your friends can. Make yourselves at home," Old Lady Mira stated.

They spent the night at her house but at some point during night someone broke in, grabbed Aang by the neck and took him outside. It was the street performer looking for revenge. "I told you you were going to pay," he said. "No you didn't," Aang argued. "Oh yes well, you're going to pay!" the street performer told Aang. He placed his other hand on Aang and changes begun. Katara and the others, except for Old Lady Mira, came out but it was too late. Aang grew long black hair, his arms and legs slimmed, he lost cpt. winkie, and he gained an hourglass figure and grew a pair of nice sized breasts. The street performer put Aang down, ripped of his clothing revealing woman's clothing and changed his gender. She threw a stranged device that opened up a portal and went in it saying "Ta-ta."

They all looked weirded out and the strange device short circuited. "What just happened?" Aang asked. "You just got turned into a girl," Sokka laughed. The others laughed too. "What!?" Aang shouted. He felt that he now had breasts and could feel something was missing at the crotch. After a few minutes Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Xaito got all the laughter out themselves. "Ok, Toph and I-" "Pass," Toph said as she headed back into Old Lady Mira's cottage. "I'll teach you all you need to know about being a girl. And-" She turned to where Sokka and Xaito were standing but they had already headed back inside. "I'll help you choose a name," Katara said. "Actually, I already thought of one. Ai," Aang (now Ai) told her. "Alright Ai it is. Now let's head back inside. I can teach you what you need to know in the morning," Katara yawned. They headed back inside and rested.


End file.
